Will you die?
by SalimaLiAkiyama
Summary: Post B.D. "How long will we be together?" "Forever." Is their forever being cut short? Nessie won't know and Jacob won't let that happen. He knows it'll hurt her. -Done-
1. Will you die? Renesmee

"Jacob

"Jacob?" My voice so soft that I think he doesn't hear me until he rumbles a 'hmm' sound. Of course he heard. His hearing is almost as good as my mother and father's. Almost as good as that of a vampire's. "How long are we going to be together?"

This wakes the sleeping teen up more and he turns me over to look me in the eyes. "What do you mean, Nessie?" His voice covered in concern. Of course this question worried him. He had imprinted on me, which meant there was no chance he would leave me. And made it nearly impossible for me to leave him. I could see why this brought on concern. But that was not what this question was about. No.

"Will you die?" I cleared up my question. I couldn't die. I could be killed but I wouldn't get much older then I was now. Would he?

Jacob sighed and I knew it was with relief. "Not unless I am killed. And I know no one here –including myself- will let that happen." He kissed my nose in the way that made me pull back and cover it, my face flushing with embarrassment. "Go to sleep, Renesmee."

He used my full name. Why would he do that? Unless he was lying to me. Could he? No, he couldn't. That was against the bonds on imprint mates. Right? "Jacob?"

"Go to sleep." Was what he said, turning me back over and pulling me against his chest. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anything more from him. I closed my eyes and just as I was about to drift into the full depths of sleep I heard his rumbling answer to my question.

"Forever."

--

Lilly: Ok, this will be picked up again when I have a little more time. I really want to play with Jacob and Renesmee's relationship more. And this is taking place towards the end of Renesmee's 6 and ½ years of growing.


	2. I would lie Jacob

I would lie

I would lie.

I know sooner or later I would die, leaving Nessie alone. I couldn't tell her that. If she found out she would try too hard to stop it. And that would put her at risk. And that was something I didn't want to happen. Neither did her parents.

I don't know how I knew I would die. It couldn't be 'cause I wasn't phasing; I had to just to keep up with Nessie. I just had this feeling that one day I would lose her. Or I guess, to be correct, she would lose me.

Until then I will keep her safe. I will protect her from every damn leech and werewolf in the whole word if I have to. Even her parents if it comes to that. My pack won't touch her, it is against our laws, but I wouldn't put it past the vampires to keep trying to kill her.

Bella doesn't like the fact that Nessie seems to be attached to me, and I to her. I think she knows I can't live forever, despite what I will tell Renesmee. I guess she didn't fully get the point of imprinting all those years ago. It's a bit different because Nessie can keep up with me when I hunt and I can keep up with her when she hunts, 'cause of this, we can go places together that the other pairs can't.

As for Edward; Edward and I have gotten past our differences since I'm no longer trying to take Bella from him. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I have Nessie.

I hear Nessie stir next to me and waited. The only reason I wasn't asleep yet was 'cause I had been thinking, but I was half asleep.

"Jacob?" Her voice is so soft. I wait a moment, staying silent, in case she asks the question on her own. She doesn't. So I make a hmm sound. "How long are we going to be together?"

This pulls me out of my half sleep. What? I turn Nessie over so I can look in her eyes. She means this question, whatever it is. "What do you mean, Nessie?" My voice is dripping with concern. Though the imprinting rules only make it so I sure as hell can't leave here – not that I'd want to- it didn't keep her from leaving me. But she wouldn't, right?

"Will you die?" She clears up the question she asked, taking away my first set of concerns.

And here was the question I had been waiting for. The one I had stayed awake thinking about. Not only this night, but also many others before.

I sigh with relief. I had an answer for this question. "Not unless I'm killed. And I know no one here –including me- will let that happen." I lean forward and kiss her nose, chuckling at her reaction. God I love seeing her blush like that. "Go to sleep, Renesmee."

I watched as something –worry?- flash through her eyes. "Jacob?"

"Go to sleep." I counter quickly, not wanting her to push this topic. I turn her back over and pull her against my chest, listening to the beating of her heart. I hear her soft sigh and knew she was going to let it be, for the night at least.

I waited until her breathing was all but even before answering her question. "Forever."

Lilly: Well, I got such a good response so quickly that I figured I would write more and get is posted up. I changed my plans a little and will have it told from a few different points of view though it will most be Renesmee. Also just thought I'd let people know of a good Twilight band; The Mitch Hansen Band. Go check 'em out.


	3. He was getting older Edward

He was getting older.

I don't know how I knew but I did. Maybe it was that he had a few more wrinkles on his face. Maybe it was when he shifted to his wolf form there were gray furs mixed in with the russet. Or maybe it was that he was moving slower, his senses dulling.

But he still looked like a teen. As did I.

I didn't know how to bring it up. The last time I had was over 20 years ago; around the time she stopped changing. I had asked him how long they would be together. He told me forever.

Did he not know he would die while she stayed young? That he would grow old while she remained 17. That when he died, it would be worse then when I left to 'save' Bella. She needed Jacob more then he needed her. He was her sun, a stronger pull then Bella and I had on each other.

Speaking of Bella, this wasn't the time to be thinking about this. Renesmee and Jacob were out spending the day together with some friends. Which meant Bella and I had the day to ourselves. For once no child or dog to interrupt us.

"It's so quite." I whisper to Bella. She grins as she curls up in my lap. "Maybe me should let the children out to play more often." I murmured.

Bella chuckled lightly, reaching up to run a hand along my face. "Children? I only recall giving birth to one child. And having an annoying younger brother."

"Child, annoying brother, either way. I like this. It's peaceful and I like it." I pulled Bella's face up and leaned in to kiss her when her phone started to ring.

Bella pulled away with a small grimace and picked up her phone. Without even looking at the screen she flipped it open. "Hey Alice. What's up?"

I heard Alice laugh at Bella's obvious annoyance at being interrupted. I picked out my own name and another round of tinkling laughter. Bella nodded and passed the phone to me. I took it with a raided eyebrow. "Hi Edward. Sorry to interrupt you and Bella but Seth didn't know who to call. He was with Jacob and Nessie when Nessie and Jacob suddenly took off. Jacob phased into his wolf form and when Seth phased into his own he could hear Jacob's fear. Something happened. You should catch up and see what's going on. I gotta go. I can't see much but if I try I might be able to see Nessie." With that the phone went dead.

I looked up to see Bella was glaring at a spot on the wall. "That mutt was suppose to watch over her. How the hell did something get past him to get to her?!" She was upset. She only called Jacob by the slurs used between the wolves and vampires when she was pissed off at the shape-shifters.

"Bella, calm down. We need to go and find Jacob. I'm sure something happened that we don't know about. After all both Seth and Alice were in a hurry to explain things so they could have left something out." Even as I said that I knew if Jacob hadn't protected our daughter like he swore he would I was going to kill the dog very painfully.

"Let's go." I whispered, taking Bella's hand and dashing out the door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lilly: Sorry. This one took longer for me to write cause I had so many plans to wrap up the summer with my friends that I had to work on. I am also sorry cause I started sending messages to people thank them for adding this story to their favs or their watch and then I just stopped cause it was getting to be too much. I will still reply to reviews and I tend to leave a review for a review (Am working on it!) so feel free to leave a review as always. Next chapter is form Seth's point of view, as it may be hard to tell.


	4. Was their forever being cut short? Seth

Was their forever being cut short?

I knew this would tear one of them apart. I was no newcomer to the bonds of imprinting. I had done so myself. But unlike Nessie and Jacob, I grew up and got older. I'm now in my mid 40 and am watching as one of my best friends is rushing to save his life mate.

I can hear the same chant over and over in his mind. First hating himself, then getting mad at her and finally, fear.

I can't believe I let her out of my sight. Damnit why did she have to run off. God I can't lose her. I can't believe I let her out of my sight. Damnit why did she have to run off. God I can't lose her.

I wanted to cut him off. Tell him that it wasn't his fault. The damn leech would have gotten to her anyways, putting her friends in danger. She knew that and so she ran, sending Jacob in the wrong direction; home. But it wasn't working. He could feel the pull to her more then he could follow her scent and he was heading away from Forks altogether.

Suddenly a burning smell made Jake and I tense. Vampires. But then the under lying smell hit us; Edward and Bella.

"Where is she?! Where is our daughter?!" Edward snarled, furious. His eyes, which had been a warm golden color this morning, were a pitch black now; as were Bella's. Parent vampires were even more dangerous then normal vampires it seemed. At least if you judged by the way Bella looked ready to kill Jacob.

_Hell if I know. One goddamn second. That's how long I looked away from her. She was gone. She ran away._ Hurt colored his thoughts and I watched as Edward seemed to deflate suddenly. Of course Jacob wouldn't have let Renesmee out of his sight for very long. Wouldn't have let some vampire come in and snatch her. Which begged the question of why did she run? _She smelled him before I did._

Edward quickly told Bella what Jacob had said but I kept my eye on Jacob who seemed to have some trouble figuring out what to do. Edward seemed to sense this and muttered a 'what are you waiting for?' to him as he and Bella talked about what was going on.

That was all Jacob needed to dash away, following a trail no one else would be able to follow. I followed after him, no longer listening to his past mantra. He just felt the need to save Nessie. I almost wondered if Jasper had been near by with how calm Jake seemed. But it was most likely the fact that we were close enough that even I could have found her now. Close enough that Jacob could tell she wasn't hurt, just slightly scared.

Within seconds of catching her scent we had caught up to where she stood frozen in a meadow across from a young vampire Her brown eyes seemed to become even more frightened when she saw us and I saw her tense; almost as if she was ready to run yet again. Jacob sensed the change in his imprint and –in a wolfish way- frowned.

_Human or wolf? Human? Wolf? Which one!?_

He was debating with himself over which form he should be in at the moment. His human form was what would be able to comfort Nessie in but his wolf form was best for protecting the girl in. He looked to Nessie for an answer.

"Stay there, Jake." She whispered a second too late because a second before we had both seen the young vampire tense and jump. Jake reacted before I could and jumped in between the leech and Nessie.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lilly: First I want to address some confusion from the last chapter. When Edward was commenting on the fact that Jake was getting older he meant mentally and it –at times- seemed to manifest itself on his physical form. Not that he was really getting older. I know he can't. Now, I only have three more chapters left to write for this one before I go and play with other Renesmee and Jacob stories. But this may not happen for awhile as I haven't started the next chapter at all and won't for the next few days as my great-grandmother just died and my family is very busy with this. I swear as soon as things calm down again I will start working on it. Once again thank you for all your support.


	5. JACOB Renesmee

"JACOB!"

My scream was somehow louder then the sound of Seth tearing apart the vampire that had hurt his friend; had hurt Jacob.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Oh, god, Jacob!

I wanted to run to Jacob but the minute I made to move I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist. I blinked and was suddenly able to see more then the still form of my Jacob. My father was just lighting the pieces of the vampire on fire and Seth was sniffing around Jacob's still body. And then the noise hit me. It seemed Mom was on the plane.

"Hello. Carlisle? Get a room ready. Jacob's been attacked. The venom is spreading fast. We'll be there in a moment." My eyes widened. The venom. The venom that I didn't have. The venom that was poison to the shape shifters. The venom that would kill him.

I knew the strange wail that echoed around the clearing had ripped itself from me, but I was still shocked at the heart breaking sound.

I watched as my father lifted Jacob's now human body –when had he changed?- and placed him onto Seth's back. I then watched as the wolf took off. With each step Seth took I felt my strength leave me. When they were out of sight –which hadn't been quick enough for my liking- I fell to the ground.

I didn't notice my mother pick me up and race through the forest. My mind was too busy worrying over Jacob. Jacob. My Jacob was hurt because of me. Because I had been foolish enough to think that if I got far enough away I could keep him safe. I hadn't thought he would follow me. I hadn't thought at all!

We were at the house faster then I would have thought; hadn't I run more then that to lure the vampire away? Not that it mattered, Jacob had still been hurt.

Mom put me down on the couch and kneeled in front of me while my father took his spot behind her. I barely listened to their question. Was I ok? No. Was I hurt? No. Was I in shock? Maybe.

I had to see him. I couldn't just sit here. Jake always told me that being by him made him stronger. If that was true then I had to be by him right now. Had to let him know I was ok and giving him whatever he needed. I would give him my life if I knew it would do anything good in the end.

I quickly stood up and, before my parents could stop me, dashed up the stairs to where I could head Jacob. His heartbeat was stable. I could tell that much already. I pushed open to the door and ran past my grandfather to grab Jacob's hand. No one, not any –or all- of the vampires or wolves could pull me from his side until either he woke up or I died.

"Don't you dare break your promise to me."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lilly: Ok, short I know but I was having trouble ending this one while fitting in that last line. Umm. Nothing really to say except please review. I'll update soon. And thank you to those of you who said you were sorry for my loss.


	6. Like I still look at Edward Bella

She looks at him like I still look at Edward

When she was five she looked 16. And that was when she first noticed Jacob as a boy. As the person she would love for the rest of her life. The person she would spend forever with. They both knew they had to wait the last two years until they could do anything more then kiss.

Edward and I waited those two years with baited breath and then her seventh birthday came and went, with no sign that the two were planning to do anything more then date. When we asked them why, Jacob just shrugged and said, "She doesn't want anymore yet. I'm not going to push it." And she just smiled and responded with an "I'm not ready."

Everyday we waited for her to say she was ready. For Jacob to ask her. For Alice to be elated about planning another wedding her. But it never happened. The day never came. Until now.

Renesmee was staring up at me from her spot in a chair by the bed Jacob was in. Her gaze was wide and openly showed her fear for her lover. Her fear that she wouldn't get the forever promised to her. By him.

When her gaze finally registered that I was standing in the doorway she gently lay Jacob's hand down on the bed, leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead before silently standing up and gracefully walking over to me.

Once we were out in the hallway she closed the door and looked at me. "When…if…he wakes up, I'm marrying him." She started after a small gasping stumble of words. "He asked me at the party last week –I had not given him an answer before- but I was planning to say not yet. I'm going to say yes. I ill not go through this again without making sure we –he and I- are one. Before you say I'm too young, I'm 28. Ten years older then you were when you married Dad. I've thought this through already. I already knew I wanted to be by Jake forever and that he would do anything for me. I wanted to explore the world before I tied myself down though. I can still go everywhere with Jake though and I don't want to lose him before I've had him. So I'm going to marry him."

I smiled sadly and brushed a loose strand of hair from my daughter's face. "I know. Your father and I have been waiting for this day since you were seven. We've been ready to let you and Jake go your own way for years. So long as this is really something you want both Edward and I will support it –and you- fully."

My daughter breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall, closing her eyes. Had she slept yet? She was taking this so hard. Before I had come up to talk to Renesmee Edward told me that she was blaming herself for this. And standing here, looking at her, I didn't need to be able to read minds like my husband, it was obvious. It was also obvious that she was tearing herself up over this. If Jake didn't wake up soon she would never forgive herself and she would never let him forgive her either.

I pulled her tightly against me and let her cry. It was most likely the first time she had let go since we had gotten home a few days ago. Had she even eaten or slept? Every time I had checked in on her she had been awake, staring at Jake's sleeping –hopefully peaceful- face. She couldn't be weak around him. Not when he needed her strength. I knew that feeling all too well and hoped this was the only time my daughter would know this feeling.

Suddenly a noise of movement came from behind the door and we both tensed before Renesmee threw open the door. Sitting up, looking slightly dazed, was Jake.

As relief flooded my daughter's face I felt a fierce longing and a small loss. But they had both given Edward and I the time we thought we would never have with her. They had given us her childhood despite her increased growth rate. They had given us more. They had the idea that they had an eternity together so why not give us a bit of that?

I watched sadly as Jake was comforted and in turn comforting. Renesmee gave me a look then and I understood that it was now the time Jake would find put he has gained her; at our loss.

As the door shut behind me I heard Renesmee. ""Jake…about your question on Tuesday. I have an answer." In her silence I could picture Jake's expression, asking her answer, pleading to know –yes or no-. "Yes."

"I will marry you."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x

Lilly: Ok, I know I said this one wouldn't take as long as the last chapter did to get up…I lied. I'm so sorry. I just started at a new school and have been super busy catching up in the work area. I am already working on the next –and final- chapter for this story. But fear not. I will come back and write more about Jake and Nessie. I think those of you reading this will really write the next chapter. I am trying my best to get this one to perfection by working on it with some friends so we get it just right. If you haven't guessed what it is you'll just have to wait. My only hint is it's told from Jake's point of view. Done with my rant for now so I hope you enjoyed and see you all later (By the way, next chapter may take a lot longer then you guys would like just so it's perfect for you.). A small question…If my friends and are who are working on the next chapter for the reception. Should that be included?


	7. 29 years Jacob

29 years.

That was how long I had waited for Nessie to grow up and say yes. I was able to wait because I only wanted what she wanted. She wanted to give her parents at least the full 18 years and she gave them 29. I didn't mind.

It's been a few months since Nessie agreed to marry me finally. I had needed the time to finish healing and time for Alice to plan our wedding.

And speaking of the tiny vampire, she had really outdone herself this time.

Nessie had wanted a wanted a wedding outside, at dusk. So all of her family could show up and watch. The time of day made the lights buried in the trees visible and made then glow, a halo of light in the darkening forest, Copper and cream ribbons were tied into fancy bows and were places on the pillars that framer the area and seemed to keep the guests from spilling out into the woods from the clearing.

And speaking of the guests, it looks like the whole pack is here. Sam is standing in for my father who passed away the year before. Charlie and Sue are sitting next to Sam's family and my two sisters. The rest of the pack –excluding Seth, Quil and Embry- were missed in with the vampires and few humans, laughing and having a good time. My little Nessie had done such a great job in bringing together the races that before had next been able to co-exist without killing each other. All because she was the half-vampire who had a werewolf (Shape shifter) fall for her. Able to bring them together because she was, I'll admit, Bella's child.

I could most likely stand here for a few more hours and muse on how Nessie could be so tolerant to pull together all these people just she could have her family get along. So she didn't have to be the 'half vampire'. So if we wanted to have kids they wouldn't be shunned by one part of their family for being half an enemy.

But it looks like I won't get the chance as Embry nudges me and nods to the back where Rosalie is standing. As much as she dislikes me she was all to happy to play the maid of honor for her niece.

She, like Alice and Claire, is wearing a silk copper dress. The blond is wearing a low cut sleeveless version while Alice's dress is a halter and Claire was in a spagattii strap. Once they had taker their spots my eyes trained to the archway at the back. AS they focused, Nessie and Edward turned so everyone could see them.

The first thing I notice was the dress. It was white and cream with strands of shiny copper weaving in and out of the white. It almost looked as if strands of Nessie's hair had been used instead of thread. Around the middle was a copper colored sash with a bow in back. It was sleeveless but the veil covered the top half of her arms. What I could see of her skin was sparkling while she was glowing from the rays of the slowly fading sun; she was an angel and the sun was her halo.

Two bouncy curls framed her glowing, happy face while the rest was piled up in a messy bun and topped by a lacy veil. Through the veil I could see the excitement brimming over in her chocolate brown eyes and her cheeks had a rosy glow. I had never once believed Nessie could be more beautiful then she usually was. How wrong I had been.

The ceremony seems to take no time at all and soon I am able to once again kiss Nessie. I slowly lift her veil, smiling back at her, and then I pull her into a deep kiss. She throws her arms around my neck and kisses back. After a moment we both pull apart, still smiling and turn to face our family. I saw her send me a coy smile over Bella's shoulder and I grinned.

Man, the honeymoon was going to be great.

--The End--

Lilly: Okay. Done. I have many more ideas and once I get a calm point in my life again I will maybe get to writing them Not all of them Nessie/Jake. I love the couple but I love other couples (Alice/Jasper) too. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you again.


End file.
